


Adora and Catra Play Magic: the Gathering

by DeansP1e



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Card Games, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), MTG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e
Summary: Literally what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Adora and Catra Play Magic: the Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> btw both of these decks are mine

Note: Catra was nervous.

There's a reason why Catra was nervous, but it's a stupid reason. I mean, come on, it's just Magic. What's the harm in that? Then she thinks of all the things that could go wrong: Adora thinking she's childish, Adora leaving her, etc. Adora is amazing, but what if- _Breathe in,_ Perfuma's voice croons inside her mind as she thinks back to her yoga, and she follows, the memory crystal clear. _And out,_ she exhales.

Note: Catra's hands were shaking.

She notices her hands trembling, so she sticks them in between her thighs as she breathes, hoping to stop the shaking. But all it does is remind her of Adora, of Adora's hands exploring the inside of her thighs, crawling up and up towards the place Catra wants Adora to touch but skipping it and tortuously resting on her lower abdomen.

"Damn it," she hisses. She wills her body to stop its trembling, only mildly succeeding when a knock at the door rings throughout the small house.

Note: Adora's here.

"Shit." She pauses the music playing on her tv, stands, and all but runs to the door. Catra wrenches it open, practically throwing herself into Adora's arms. When Adora returns the impromptu hug, Catra lets herself sink into her girlfriend.

"What's wrong, babe?" Adora asks, tightening her embrace, rubbing her back gently, and offering a steady port in the storm that is Catra's anxiety. She keeps silent until her breathing slows, and after a tense moment, she speaks.

"Y'know that game I play with Scorpia and Entrapta?" she asks, seemingly off-topic. Catra smiles as she feels Adora's confused 'hmm?'.

"What about it?"

"I, uh," she starts, loosening her arms to pull away, "I want to teach you." When Catra looks up, she's met with a soft smile.

"Of course, babe. Why were you so nervous about this?" It's with a cute tilt of Adora's head that Catra realizes she had nothing to worry about.

Note: Catra's anxiety is gone. Ish.

She pulls Adora inside and to the couch, two decks already set up on the coffee table, the EDH Shieldmate app on her phone, open and ready to go. The only thing they need now is music. She unpauses the music, the rest of the opening from "My Curse" ringing out. Catra gestured to the decks.

"I figured we should go simple for your first time," she explained, pushing the red-and-black deck to Adora, "You know there're five colors in Magic, right?"

Adora occasionally watched the Super Pal Trio play now and again, always confused as to what's going on but excited for Catra all the same. Her girlfriend nodded.

"Alright, so the deck you're playing is Rakdos, Lord of Riots. Read the text on the card out for me, please?" she asked, pointing to the commander, the card in front of the deck.

Adora dutifully picked it up and began reading out loud. "It says, 'You can't cast Rakdos, Lord of Riots unless an opponent lost life this turn. Flying, trample,' and 'Creature spells you cast cost one less to cast for each one life your opponents have lost this turn.'"

Catra smiled. "He also is a six-six, and costs two black, two red. See the skulls and fire at the top-right?"

Adora nodded.

"And the numbers at the bottom right?"

Again, Adora nodded. 

"The left number is power, and the right is toughness. Power is how much damage a creature deals, and toughness is how much they can take. See my commander?" She picks up hers and shows it to Adora, pointing to its power(5) and toughness(4). "Let's say you have Rakdos on the battlefield and I have Ojutai, and you attack with Rakdos. Obviously, I'll block." Well, it honestly depends on the situation, but whatever. "In this case, Rakdos would kill Ojutai and deal two damage to me, because Rakdos has trample, and leaving him tapped." She turns Rakdos sideways carefully, since it's still in Adora's hand. "However, Ojutai would deal five damage to Rakdos and leave him as a little bitch-boy."

Adora snorts at the metaphor.

"But you understand, right?"

"Right."

"In commander, you start with forty life, and if you take twenty-one commander damage, you lose the game. The game starts with a dice roll, and each turn, you draw a card and untap everything," she says, pulling out two twenty-sided dice, handing one to Adora. She lets Adora roll first, and seeing that she rolled a 16, prays to the RNG gods to roll a bigger number. Catra rolls a 2. She hangs her head with a sigh, picking her head back up again to draw seven cards: She has two Islands, two Plains, an Overrule, a Spell Blast, and a Cartouche of Knowledge. Catra decides to keep it, turning her attention to Adora, who has a face of combined concentration and confusion.

"For that deck, I recommend keeping a hand of three to four lands, regardless of what's in it." She once kept a hand of one land and low power cards, and won with it, but she won't mention that. "Let's see what you got."

Adora complies, handing over the cards: A Swamp, a Rakdos Carnarium, a Dragonskull Summit, a Barren Moor, a Rakdos Signet, a Flameblast Dragon, and a Sire of Insanity.

"Hmm. Good hand, keep this," she says, handing it back, "I would play your Barren Moor first."

Adora nods, laying it down untapped. 

"Read the card inside your head."

"What?"

"Read the card."

Adora sighs, picking it up. As she reads, realization shows on her face. Her girlfriend lays it back down sideways. Catra grins, drawing a card, laying down a Plains.

"Pass turn."

Adora draws a card, untapping her single land.

"I would play a basic land next," Catra suggests, "A Mountain, if you have it."

Adora lays down a Mountain sideways.

"Oh, unless it specifically says it enters tapped, everything comes in untapped."

"Oh, okay!" Adora exclaims, spreading a grin.

She untaps the land eagerly, before her face settles into confusion again.

"Y'know that Signet in your hand?" she asks.

Adora nods.

"You have two mana, I would play it."

Adora taps the lands, and plays the Signet as suggested. When she does, Catra claps, giving Adora a wide grin.

"Congrats, you just cast your first spell," she says.

An hour passes like that, Adora steadily making progress as the games proceed; Adora winning the first, and Catra close to winning the second. Adora's at nine life, Catra's at fifteen. Adora has been dealt fifteen commander damage, and two of her creatures don't untap during the next untap step.

"You better hurry up, Adora, you have two turns before you're dead," Catra snarks, passing the turn to her.

Adora's face is pure concentration as she taps her Lobber Crew and Thermo-Alchemist, dealing two damage to Catra. As she moves to tap her Heartless Hidetsugu, Catra smirks.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Adora?" Catra asks, pointing to the life totals. Adora's eyes narrow, and she does it anyway. 

Now at five life, Adora plays a Cyclops of Eternal Fury for two red, giving all her creatures haste, and a Rakdos Pit Dragon. Moving to her combat step, Adora sticks out her tongue at Catra and attacks with both. She smiles smugly as she blocks the cyclops with Keiga, the Tide Star, killing both the cyclops and her dragon. However, that means she gets to take control of a creature of Adora's. She takes the Pit Dragon, who she just took damage from.

"My turn?" she asks.

"Yeah..." Adora trails off. She does not sacrifice a creature to prevent two damage, thanks to Mogis, and takes the damage. She draws her card, untaps her lands, and immediately attacks with both creatures, winning the game.

"Damn it," Adora mutters, picking up the cards and shuffling them into the deck, Catra doing the same.

"Actually, for a newbie, you're doing pretty good. Never seen that happen."

"Really?" Adora's face lights up.

Catra nods with a loving smile. "Really."

**Author's Note:**

> after this, adora becomes a very good and very competitive player(no surprise there)


End file.
